


Will of Fire

by CloudedCreation



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, I Don't Even Know, In a way, Not Serious, being a ghost has its highs and lows, but fire is constant, post ace's death, seriously, will of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is a fire playing ghost with a lot of free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will of Fire

Ace hadn’t really had any expectation on his afterlife, and, if he was completely honest, hadn’t really spent much time thinking on it either. He would die when he would die, and that was that, whether he ended up in some heaven or hell or simply ceased to exist didn’t matter much to him.

He had much more important things to worry and ponder about when he was alive, than what happened _after_ , after all.

Thing is – now that he actually was dead – pondering about this afterlife thing was just about all he could do.

Well, that and playing with fire. Which, really, was much more fun than thinking of serious things ever could be.

Anyhow, afterlife. A place where he apparently was. As a ghost.

Or, something like that.

The world itself was both very similar and very different to his own home, the ruling body was completely other and there were powers and wonders that were as foreign to him as they possibly could be – but the nature and most of the animals were startlingly similar to their counterparts.

Sure, he hadn’t seen any sea monster or anything yet, but he figured that was more of an inland versus sea thing than it was a world thing. He refused to believe that a world could exist without them.

The people though, the people were the same – for people would be people and they would be so stupidly – and was, for most of the time, amusing enough to watch.

And if he found some of that amusement from scaring them with a little unexpected fire, well, there wasn’t anything wrong with that. That Hashirama dude had the most extraordinary reactions, after all – sprouting trees everywhere, of all things – and was practically begging for it.

Ace really had no choice.

A ghost gotta do what a ghost gotta do, and all that.


End file.
